This invention relates to a process of producing a gas which is rich in carbon monoxide by a catalytic cracking of gaseous or vaporized hydrocarbons.
It is known that high-CO gases can be produced catalytically or thermally, without a catalyst, by a partial oxidation of gaseous or vaporized hydrocarbons. The catalytic partial oxidation, also called catalytic autothermal cracking, is effected without a supply of extraneous heat at temperatures between about 800.degree. and about 1000.degree. C. In order to prevent a formation of soot, about two moles of water vapors are used per mole of carbon. In the thermal partial oxidation process the reaction is effected at a temperature between 1300.degree. and 1600.degree. C. and there is no need to add water vapor. The formation of soot is tolerated in that case because it will not adversely affect the processing.
These two processes have disadvantages which oppose a formation of CO with the maximum yield from the hydrocarbon feedstock. In catalytic autothermal cracking, the addition of water vapor will result in a high CO.sub.2 content in the product gas so that the yield of CO is content in the product gas so that the yield of CO is decreased below 70% of the carbon content of the hydrocarbons. Besides, more oxidizing agent is required than for a cracking without water vapor. Whereas a thermal cracking without a catalyst will result in a CO yield of 90% and more, the demand for oxidizing agent is large and the soot which has formed must be scrubbed from the product gas and must be disposed.